New Life In The Atkatsuki
by RubiesInTheSnow
Summary: -------Rated M for Saftey and Lemon in later chapters-----Awaiting full summary Writen by: RubiesInTheSnow ...I do NOT own these characters...
1. Kidnapped

New Life In The Atkatsuki

Chapter 1:Kidnapped!

Normal P.O.V

It was a bright, sunny day in the village of Iwagakure and none other than Sasori sat in the Akatsuki hideout fiddling with his puppets.

(A/N: if anybody knows where the hideout acctually is I'd be glad if you told me ^-^)

_sigh_ "How can you call that art,un!"Deidara half shouted pointing at the puppets

"Where's the explosion?"

"For the love of kami Deidara art is eternal!"Sasori growled

"No,Sasori Danna art is a blast"Deidara scowled back exiting the room

Reiki's P.O.V

"_This was never the way I planned _

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave,drink in hand _

_lost my descretion_

_Its not what, im used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention."_

"Hmm.." I wondered throwing old stems and leaves out of the basket.

I was gathering herbs in the forest for my master, Shizune. Sure I was a medical-nin but I was still well defended especially in Genjutsu. My kekkei genkai is ice even though I'm from the Uchiha clan, the only sister of Itachi and Sasuke, I was abandoned at birth. Because I was female they thought I was weak so they gave me away to a foster family.I have never cut my hair and now at the age of 17 it reaches my mid thigh but I usually wear it in a bun, I have a natural blue streek in my hair that continues growing with the rest of my hair. My eyes are charcoal black and I almost always wear my blue dress no matter what im doing.

(A/N:okay enough with the explinations already lmao)Just then I heard a twig snap behind me,I carefully pulled a kunai out from its holster and turned around to see two men both wearing black coats with red clouds on them._Wait a minute I've seen them somewhere before...The Akatsuki? _I threw the kunai at the taller one ,he caught it between his fingers. They were both wearing hats so I couldnt see their faces.

_Hn,I might aswell go down fighting_

_**'Ice style-Blizzard flower jutsu!'**_

I did few quick hand signs and blew into my hands, 10 or so metres infront of me were frozen, but the ninja, nowhere to be seen. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and felt a kunai slash all over my upper body, I looked up to see the shorter one standing before me, he snickered and removed his hat but kept his eyes on the ground

"Foolish little sister" he snickered some more and I looked at him confused..._Sister?_

just then he took out a poisoned needle and looked up at me. I couldent belive it

"I-I-Itachi S-san?" I stuttered both from pain and sheer astonishment

he nodded slightly and threw the needle it peirced my skin and I faded into a deep sleep.


	2. Introductions and Deidara

SasoriXOC expected 6-7 chaps (maybe exended,possible lemon)

Chapter 2 : Inroductions and Deidara

Reikis P.O.V

I woke up and rubbed my eyes groggily as I fidgeted about on what appeared to be a bed.

"She's awake Kisame" A farmilular voice said

"Hnn" was the reply from the one I thought to be 'Kisame'.

I opened my eyes and saw a really tall man standing over me ... then I remembered what had happened earlier with Itachi and that creepy shark guy.

"Mmm... where am I?" I moaned now that I could see clearly.

"Shh..rest Reiki" Itachi pushed my arm down and put his other hand on my cheek as he gently kissed my forhead.

I shut my eyes and fell back to sleep.

FF to when she wakes up again

I woke up to find a tall orange haired man standing at the foot of my bed, he had piercings through his nose and ears

"What Is her name, Itachi?"He grunted

"Uchiha,Reiki Pein-sama" Itachi said sadly.

"HAA!"I squealed clutching the sheets to my chest,after a few moments I blushed seeing Itachi and 'Pein's' expression

"Hehehe"I snickered rubbing the back of my head and closing my eyes

"Itachi, give her a cloak and make sure she gets to the main hall to meet the rest of us in 10 minutes" Pein said

"Hai,Pein-Sama"Itachi replied as Pein left the room.

"Here put this on" he threw me a black N.B.C shirt,a pear of mini shorts and a cloak (A/N: N.B.C is Nightmare Before Christmas)

FF to 10 mins later

I walked into a room full of people with the same cloaks on as me . I saw a blonde whisper something to a redhead standing beside him, he kept his eyes on me the entire time, I wearely observed him.

"Well Reiki its time for you to meet the rest of us" Pein said with a smirk

"This is Kisame" The fish finger

"Tobi" Tree face

"Zetsu" Plant man

"Hidan" queen 2009

"Kakazu" Still counting his money

"Sasori" Pinocchio

"And Deidara" Doll face. Great. Im stuck with them for the rest of my days.

Deidara's P.O.V

My eyes wondered up and down her body, smirking as I did so. I leaned over to Sasori Danna.

"She's pretty cute, un" I stated

"Hn" was Sasori Danna's reply, I looked back up at her and she was staring me in the eye's. I was slightly shocked that she was, but I smirked slightly at her. In return she chuckled slightly. She was odd but I knew she would be fun eventually.


End file.
